User blog:Kirby Phelps (PK)/Poor Jacob :(
Jacob's always been my favorite character and I've also known that throughout most of the series, his life kind of sucked. But I'm starting to see more and more just how BAD Jacob got it. He started out as a happy carefree guy that loved cars. He starts hanging out with Bella and eventually falls in love. Then he turns into werewolf and his life starts to become more complicated. He can't see Bella anymore because of him being a werewolf, so now his life sucks even more. He eventually works things out, his life is still complicated, but at least he can still see Bella. But here come the vampires and Bella runs right back to them, leaving Jacob in the dust. Life sucks even more now. So Jacob decides not to give up and tries to win Bella back. But things just have to always go badly with Jacob, because he finds out that Bella wants to be a vampire. So now, he may never see Bella ever again. Life sucks. So now Jacob is desperate. He tells Bella he loves her, he tries to convince her that she loves him too, he tries everything. Well, he does accomplish one thing, Bella does realize that she's in love with Jacob. Yay...right...? No. Even that's not enough. She still chooses Edward, and now that there's nothing left to try, he has to give up. Life sucks. Now he's super depressed, angry, heartbroken, no happiness whatsoever. But he at least tries to be happy for Bella and support her. But oh god, oh dear god, things just have to get worse and worse. Bella plains on having sex with Edward while she's still human. So now, Jacob has to worry not only about them being together, not only about Bella becoming a vampire, but her DYING as well. Anger is the only thing that fuels him right now. So Bella doesn't die, instead she carrys a life sucking baby with her. Life sucks. More anger. But at least he's not alone in hating the situation. Even Edward hates the baby. At least that's something. At least he realizes the terrible thing he did to her. But, like always, things never go Jacob's way. Edward starts to like the baby too. Now Jacob's all alone on this one. He's in so much pain that he tries to do what he never wanted to do, imprint. He hated the idea of imprinting, but at least it would rid him of his pain. BUT NOT ON THE VERY THING THAT WAS CAUSING HIS PAIN IN THE FIRST PLACE!! He imprints, he imprints on the life sucking baby, the baby that he had so much hatred for, now that hatred suddenly turns into love. Not only that, but his love for Bella also disappears just as suddenly. So this is Jacob's happiness. To care for and nurture a baby 24/7, play with her, do everything for her, and watch her in a way that's not far from pedophilia? Jacob's happy ending suuuuuuucks. I've said this before, but if the old Jacob could see the new Jacob, he'd be pretty damn pissed. And the whole thing IS pedophilia. No matter how you look at it, I don't care if the feelings don't become romantic until she comes of age, it's still freaking creepy. Quil too. Jacob deserves soooo much better, but Meyer screwed him the f**k over. Poor Jacob. :( Category:Blog posts